


good night, sick prince

by lovelylogans



Series: tumblr fics [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylogans/pseuds/lovelylogans
Summary: Roman is sick. Patton comes to the rescue.





	good night, sick prince

**Author's Note:**

> musicwithalex asked: If its ok, for the prompt spree, could you please do a platonic royality fic where roman gets sick and refuses to rest until patton forces him to? I love patton being parental to roman and i feel like we dont get enough if that *cries*

Roman was obviously sick, from the moment he wandered down the stairs wearing his a hoodie over his royal tunic. Paired with the red, sniffly nose, and the very unsubtle sneeze he muffled into his sleeve, it was a foregone conclusion.

“Hey, Roman,” Patton said cautiously. “You’re up a bit late today, you all right there, buddy?”

Roman snuffled, nodded, and shuffled over to the cabinet, picking up a mug and a teabag. Not coffee. So he was absolutely sick.

Patton sighed, and figured that Roman would be curling back up in his bed in just a bit, so he let Roman make his tea and shuffle out of the kitchen without any words about it.

It took Patton a bit longer than he would have liked to realize that Roman was not, in fact, curling back up in bed with his perennial refills of tea. Two days too long, actually. He came face to face with it when he walked in the hallway near Roman’s room. Instead of hearing loud singing or an aggressively cheery piano cover, as usual, or resting, what he would have liked to hear, Patton instead heard a very noisy sneezing fit.

Patton frowned, reversed his steps, and poked his head into the room, and nearly crashed into Roman’s back.

“Kiddo?”

“Oh, Patton! Hello!” Roman said, spinning around, looking a bit more flushed than usual, eyes glassy, and stumbled a step from spinning too much.

“Roman, are you okay?” Patton asked cautiously.

“I was… looking for a knight,” Roman said, distant. “But I don’t think he’s here.”

Patton frowned, bemused. “Why would you be looking for a knight? You’re sick, you should be resting.”

Roman blinked at him a few times, and Patton narrowed his eyes at him.

“You _have_ been resting, haven’t you?” He said, crossing his arms. “Not overworking and going on quests? You’ve been going to bed and watching Disney movies, _right?”_

Roman’s cheeks were growing red, and Patton would bet it wasn’t from the fever.

“_Roman Sanders!”_

“I had _things_ to do, okay!” Roman huffed dramatically. “A little chills never stopped a prince—“

“They’re stopping you now,” Patton said sternly. “You’re going _straight_ to bed, young man, and you are not getting back up until you are back at full health, _no exceptions.”_

Roman grumbled, but followed Patton as the daydream melted into nothingness around them, leaving them in Roman’s cushy bedroom, where Patton helpfully nudged Roman towards his dresser.

“Comfy clothes,” he said firmly.

“All right, all right,” Roman said, and Patton got to work fluffing pillows and making sure there were enough blankets for Roman to curl up under, and there was water on his bedside table. By the time Roman was sliding under the covers, Patton tucking them up to his chin, smoothing his hands over the covers.

“I really don’t think this is necessary,” Roman grumbled, even as Patton leaned forwards to press his lips against Roman’s forehead, considering his temperature.

His skin was hot under Patton’s lips. Warmer than Patton would have liked.

“Fever for sure,” Patton said, drawing back and using his hand to push some of Roan’s hair off of his forehead. “It absolutely is necessary, you’re sick. Working through it is only going to make things worse.”

“I’m not _that_ sick—“

“Sick is sick,” Patton said firmly. “Your health is the main priority here. Self-care.”

Roman sighed dramatically. At this point of sickness, he was grumpy and petulant, but he’d eventually mellow out into something a bit more whiny and attention-seeking. Which was good news for Patton, as it meant Roman would tell him what he would need more, but also bad news for Patton, because Roman was a terror when he finally admitted he was sick. He’d complain about everything, and want desperately to _not be sick,_ and be very vocal about how gross and grouchy he felt.

“Do you want your laptop?” Patton asked patiently.

“No,” Roman grumbled.

“A book?”

“No.”

“Food, water?”

“Noooo,” he groaned, long and drawn out, flopping his head dramatically against his pillow. 

“What is it you want, then?”

Roman grumbled, and turned onto his side, away from Patton, shoulders hunching up. Patton paused, before hesitantly leaning over to scratch his nails gently through the downy hairs on the back of Roman’s neck. He leaned back into it slightly, subtly, and Patton bit back his smile. So that was what he wanted, then. After a minute, he moved so he was rubbing a hand gently up and down Roman’s back, circling his thumb in little circles.

“How’s that?” Patton asked, soft.

“S’fine, I guess,” Roman mumbled, and Patton settled a bit more on the bed, absently tracing patterns until Roman’s breathing evened out with sleep, and then got up to gather more supplies.

Patton was in for the long haul.


End file.
